witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Witcher Wiki:Manual of Style/Location guide
This is a location layout which is encouraged to use for all location articles on the wiki. Lead section The lead section is anything included before the table of contents and/or the article content. With the exception of the introductory text, they are optional, depending on the situation, and must follow this order: # Disambiguation links if there is another article of the same name, or may be confused with another. # Article maintenance tags Alternatively, the maintenance tags can be included within a specific section of the article, with the exception of "stub" which must always in the lead section. # Infobox/transformer template. # Short introductory text, including the location name in Bold followed by a short summary about where it's located in the world (if information is given). # Table of contents, which generally appears after the lead, provided there is more than four headings. If the page is long but does not have any table of contents, you may manually add it with __TOC__. Overview This generally only pertains to well known kingdoms that have a lot of information provided, like Temeria and Redania, and is meant to give an overview of the country's economy, society, and culture. Map description If the location has a description in the game (usually indicated by a signpost) it goes here and is indented and italics like so: :Map description example. History This can be placed here if it's a minor location (like a small settlement) and doesn't have a long history. Otherwise, it should go below "locations". National emblems This generally only pertains to kingdoms or locations that have known coats of arms and/or flags represented in the lore. Sometimes this section is further divided into "Coats of arms" and "Flags". Geography If there's enough information on a location's geography (about 4 sentences) it goes here. Same rules apply to any climate (which will go here as a sub-heading). If there's not enough information, please just add to the "Notes" section instead. Locations Locations should be listed using bullet points. If it's a large country/kingdom, it's further divided into appropriate lists such as "Territories, vassal states, and provinces" (list all of them) and "Notable locations" (keep list to around 25). If it's a region (like Caroberta Woods), it's preferable to list all known locations in the list, even if there's no plans to create a page for a particular location. Economy If there's enough information on a location's economy (about 4 sentences) it goes here. Demographics If there's enough information on a location's demographics (about 4 sentences) it goes here. Same rules apply to any Clans (which will go here as a sub-heading). If there's not enough information, please just add to the "Notes" section instead. Notable people This header name may reflect the demonym if it's known, like Temeria would be "Notable Temerians" and the people are put in a bulleted list. There are a few different rules here depending on the article: * If it's a location with many people (Redanians, Nilfgaardians, etc.) only list notable people in alphabetical order (keep list to around 25). As this is very subjective, it's best to go by how much importance the character plays in the lore compared to others in the list. ** One exception are those with monarchies: even if minor, every ruler and royal family member gets listed in a separate section above the regular list of people (see Temeria page as an example). Alphabetical order does not apply to the rulers list: instead, list them in order of when they ruled from earliest to latest. ** To link to all known people for a large group, use the For template to link to the appropriate category. Culture This will likely never come up on most locations as most can be covered under "Overview" but for locations with a detailed, established culture it'd go here. This will also be the section to put a Religion subheader if there's enough information to go on. Military This generally only pertains to kingdoms with well established armies. This should be a simple overview though as most cases, these have full articles related to them already (in which case using the For template works well here). Associated quests Associated quests should be listed using bullet points. This only pertains to local locations if quests happen in them. For example, Velen shouldn't have a list as it's a huge region, but a location within Velen, like Crow's Perch, should have a bulleted list. Game headers This includes journal entries for the location from the games, with each game having its own header and then a "Journal entry" sub-header. It's important to note nothing else should go in here: if it's describing events, that should go under "History" while any miscellaneous info should go under "Notes". Trivia Trivia should be listed using bullet points. This includes anything not related to the game (like easter egg examples would go here). *Anything that is not a note goes here Notes Notes should be listed using bullet lists. This includes things related to the game in some way. More importantly, this is where you list any game, TV show, etc. information. *Anything that is not trivia may be listed here Gallery Use to display the pictures in a table. Note this should only pertain to regions and smaller (like cities). For kingdoms, only images that should be added are world map images (which are usually put in the infobox). This is to keep from clogging up a gallery with images of every region within that kingdom. References Add when at least one has been used within the article. The wiki will automatically list the references. For more information on how to format references, see the help page on Wikipedia. Categories Avoid clogging the article with categories of subcategories. Always use the lowest subcategory possible and don't use any supercategories above a subcategory that is already listed. To make the article sort different than the page name, you may use . If you want the article to appear at the top of the category page. For more information on categories, see the help page on Wikipedia. Interlanguage links This isn't a header onto itself but where you'd list interlanguage wikis If the page exists in another language.